1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a position of an optical element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for precisely adjusting a position of an optical element, the apparatus including a distance maintaining unit and a guiding unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical system having optical elements such as a lens or an optical filter, it is essential to precisely adjust positions of the optical elements after the optical elements are assembled. In a precision optical system, it is difficult to achieve satisfactory optical performance by simply assembling optical elements.
When an optical system is assembled, an error in axial positions of lenses may occur due to weight of lenses or position deviation of other parts of the optical system, or a central axis of a lens may deviate from or be inclined with respect to an optical axis. Accordingly, in order to improve the resolution of the optical system, after the optical system is assembled, in general, the tilt of the lens is adjusted, a central axis of the lens is adjusted to coincide with an optical axis, or focusing is performed.
Such an operation for adjusting a position of a lens is quite complex. Also, additional mechanical equipment using set screws, washers, or springs may need to be attached to the optical system in order to adjust the position of the lens, thereby increasing the size and complexity of the optical system.